


Breaking the Rules

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [28]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1940s, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alex being a doof, Alex in the wrong place at the wrong time, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Awkward Romance, Damsels in Distress, ETNuary, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Pirates, Possible Romance, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Swordfighting, Undercover Missions, caribbean, code names, gunfight, planes, potential Alekita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Aviator, Alex Wassabi, realizes that his current clients are not what they seem when he stumbles upon some action
Relationships: The Aviator | Alex Wassabi/Other(s)
Series: ETNuary Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of ETNuary: Alex Wassabi

Alex Wassabi has three rules as an aviator: 

1\. Treat his plane with respect  
2\. Don’t ask questions  
3\. Get paid properly

He has lived by those rules for the five years he’s been a pilot, and never once broke them, especially his second rule. No matter how much his curiosity peaked, Alex refused to give in.

Until today.

A couple days ago, he was hired by two people to fly them to a remote island in the Caribbean, no questions asked. At first, Alex thought they were a couple on vacation, but immediately, he read them as suspicious upon their first meet.

He didn’t find anything wrong with the man, who called himself Mr. Lazarus. He was very polite to Alex, charismatic and professional. He even paid most of the money upfront, which was a lot more than what the aviator told them. Mr. Lazarus could pass as normal were it not for his partner.

Miss. Flame was a small woman, and much younger than Alex and her male counterpart. But she brought on a very intimidating appearance. She glared daggers into Alex’s eyes, making sure he wasn’t going to ask anything of her and her partner. When they boarded the plane, Miss. Flame was carrying something that was wrapped up, and the way that it was shaped, Alex would suspect that it was a sword. Whoever these people were, they’re definitely up to no good. But as long as Alex kept quiet and got paid, he didn’t need to know. 

Or so he thought.

When they arrived on the island, Mr. Lazarus asked Alex to wait by the small aircraft while he and Miss. Flame took care of some “business.” Miss. Flame’s hair looked a bit different today from the black hair she had when they first met; blonde styled into smooth pigtails. She was wearing a loose blue coat, which is strange in tropical weather, but she can do whatever she wants in the aviator’s opinion. Alex will admit though, while kind of scary, Miss. Flame is a very beautiful woman, especially with the confidence she carries about her.

As Alex waits by his plane, he contemplates whether he should ask Miss. Flame out for a drink when this is over. It may be a little unprofessional, plus he doesn’t know her actual name, but Alex would like to take a chance here. It’s been a year since he got out a long-term relationship, so maybe it’s time to get back in the game. Who knows, maybe there’s something passionate in Miss. Flame. Maybe by sitting down with a drink and talking, he might be able to get to know her and she could let down some of those tough walls.

All of a sudden, Alex’s thoughts are interrupted by loud gunfire. The aviator looks up in time to see people running, screaming for their lives.

_What on earth?_

Alex knows he’s supposed to stay by his plane. But at the same time, he’s always been someone to help those in need. He takes off towards the danger, gesturing for people to hurry to safety. Once most of the civilians have escaped, Alex makes his way to the danger. When he gets to where the action is, he is met by quite a scene.

Out of an adventure movie he’s seen in the theater is a sword and gunfight between a gang of shady looking people, dressed in pirate garb, and Alex’s clients.

Mr. Lazarus has a gun of his own, as well as a spear, and is firing off rounds at this gang. Meanwhile, Miss. Flame, now in a very revealing outfit, is fighting against a female member of the gang in a sword-fight. _I knew that was a sword under there!_

By looking at the gang, and give the fact they are on a tropical island, Alex knows right away that these people are pirates and his clients are not cops. _Then who are they?_

Suddenly, the female pirate fighting Miss. Flame knocks the blonde woman to the ground. She lands hard on her back and appears to be dazed by the impact. Having Miss. Flame where she wants her, the pirate raises her sword, ready to end the other woman’s life. 

Alex panics. Mr. Lazarus is still occupied with the two remaining male pirates and doesn’t know what’s about to happen to his partner. It’s up to him to save Miss. Flame. Alex spots an empty wine bottle on a table nearby and grabs it. On instinct, the aviator dashes forward as fast as he can. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he smashes the bottle over the female pirate’s head. The woman goes down in a heap.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry Miss!” Alex cries out. While this pirate must have been a bad guy, Alex was raised to treat women with respect. What he just did was rude and can’t help but feel bad. He turns back to Miss. Flame, who’s shocked to see him there.

“Are you okay?” Alex quickly asks her, extending his hand to help her up.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!” the young woman snaps, leaping to her feet without his assistance. “What part of ‘wait by the plane’ did you not understand in that shell of a brain of yours?”

_Seriously?_ Alex can’t help but feel offended. “You and your partner were making quite a ruckus over here and I was making sure innocent civilians weren’t getting hurt because of your shenanigans!”

Alex knows now isn’t the time to have an argument, given there’s a literal gunfight going around them. But he doesn’t care. Miss. Flame is being disrespectful, super ungrateful, and rather loud with him and he doesn’t appreciate it.

“Besides,” he continues. “You should be thanking me!”

“ _Thanking_ you?” Miss. Flame laughs, appalled that he is even saying such a thing.

“Yes!” Alex snaps. “If I didn’t step in when I did, you would have been killed! Those pirates would have killed you!”

He waits for Miss. Flame to return another rude remark, he waits for her to say she could of handled it.

Instead, her eyes go wide with terror.

“And they still _might_!” she screams, tackling the aviator to the ground behind some nearby wooden crates. Alex can’t even ask or process what’s happening before the crates break from incoming bullets. Miss. Flame remains on top of Alex, as if shielding him from the rain of gunfire. It’s terrifying none the least and it’s clear Alex is in way over his head.

Suddenly he hears a gunshot, followed by a grunt of pain. The bullets stop and all is now quiet.

Carefully, Miss. Flame gets off of Alex, her small sword at ready. She motions for Alex to stay down while she checks the aftermath.

“Matt, you good?” she asks, her voice filled with concern. Alex lays there, confused. Who’s Matt?

Mr. Lazarus’ voice calls out. “All clear! I got the captain!”

Miss. Flame steps out to go talk to her partner. Alex slowly gets to his feet and looks over the damaged wooden crates. 

He spots his clients in conversation, Mr. Lazarus gripping one of the pirates, who is now in chains. Apparently, this guy they captured is a link to someone the two are looking for, but that’s all Alex could make out from their conversation.

It’s now that Mr. Lazarus notices Alex. “Alex, what are you doing here?” he asks, his voice calm, yet hints of nervousness flowing in.

Alex knows he walked into something he wasn’t suppose to see, judging by the look on the older man’s face. But _seriously_!

“It doesn’t take a genius to realize who was causing all that chaos! It sounded like a shootout at the OK Corral!” Alex responds, careful not to make the situation dire.

“It’s fine,” Miss. Flame cuts in as she shields her small sword behind her back. “We got Rorik, that’s all that matters.”

The pirate they captured snorts with laughter. “As if I’ll tell you anything, whore!” 

That response earns him a back-hand slap from Miss. Flame. “We’ll see about that, honey!”

Mr. Lazarus turns back to Alex. “You know we will have to have a talk about this later, right?”

Alex nods. He broke one of his rules and because of that, he came upon something that has likely now put him in danger. “Are you going to kill me?”

Mr. Lazarus and Miss. Flame look at each other and for a moment, Alex is nervous.

“If we didn’t need a pilot, maybe,” Miss. Flame answers. “But then again, you actually might be useful to us.”

Mr. Lazarus looks at his partner, contemplating what she’s saying. Finally he shrugs. “We will tell you what you need to know if you swear to stay quiet? We’ll offer you more money if needed.”

Alex thinks about this. It’s obvious if he spills the beans, he would be killed by these people, so what other choice does he have? Also, this might be fun after the thrill he encountered. It was scary, but at the same time, pretty cool to take out a bad guy.

“I understand,” the aviator responds. The he forms his smile into his normal cheeky grin. “I do have two conditions though.”

Now his clients are nervous. Miss. Flame even grips the hilt of her sword behind her.

“Name them,” Mr. Lazarus agrees.

Alex looks at the two. “First condition is I need to know your names, your actual names? Miss. Flame here already revealed yours, sir. It’s Matt, right?”

Miss. Flame tenses at the realization that she slipped-up and mentioned her partner’s name. Mr. Lazarus, though, almost looks like he’s about to laugh at such a small request.

“Yes,” he answers. “It is Matt. And my colleague, here, is Nikita.”

Miss. Flame (Nikita) scowls at her name reveal. Alex knows they may be breaking some rules of their own by revealing their names. But if he’s going to work with them, there needs to be some trust. Knowing their names is a first step.

“Nikita,” Alex responds. “That’s a very lovely name.”

“And don’t wear it out,” Nikita remarks, her demeanor not changing. Although, Alex could swear her eyes lit up at how he reacted to her name.

“And the other condition?” Matt asks as he hauls the pirate, Rorik, to his feet.

Alex hesitates, taking a deep breath. He wants to be smooth about this.

“Well,” Alex starts to say, “Nikita did save my life here.” He turns to the young woman. “I would like to thank you by buying you a drink later.”

Matt folds his lips to prevent a smile while Nikita’s face reads that she wasn’t expecting that request. It must be rare to catch this woman off guard.

Quickly composing herself, Nikita looks at Alex. “That’s it?”

The aviator flashes his signature smile. “That’s it.”

There’s a brief pause. Finally Nikita answers, keeping up her tough woman exterior. “Well, I nearly lost my wig in that fight because I had to save your ass. So yes, you definitely owe me a drink!”

Alex sighs in relief. _It’s a date!_ But he isn’t going to say that out loud.

“Okay then,” Matt breaks the moment. He turns to Nikita. “Stay with Alex and make sure this area is secure and doesn’t draw back to us. I’m taking our guest to the safe house.”

With that, Matt drags Rorik away from the scene, leaving Alex and Nikita alone. Once again, there’s silence and both can’t help but feel awkward.

To cut the awkwardness, Alex turns back to Nikita. “Seriously, thank you for saving me back there.”

Nikita shrugs. “What you did was really stupid and you could have gotten yourself killed. But, you did save my ass as well; so we’re even.”

That comments makes Alex realize something. “And yet you agreed to have a drink with me?”

Nikita shrugs nonchalantly. “Honey, it’s a free drink! How could one pass that up!”

Alex chuckles. _Good point!_

What happened was crazy, but for once in his life, Alex’s kind of glad he broke one of his rules. It may have put him in danger, but hey, he got something out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an Alekita fan and I'm disappointed they didn't have enough time to carry on a potential story; I would have been all for it!


End file.
